1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to necks for musical instruments, and more particularly, to a novel structure adjustable to counteract warping of such necks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structures have been provided for counteracting warping in necks of musical instruments. Some of them, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,072, employ rods to counteract warping. Such rods are disadvantageous since tightening of them necessarily results in unnecessary torsion being placed upon the neck and possible consequential torsional distortion of it. In addition, such structure also transmits the tensional forces applied to the rod to counteract warping in the form of compressional forces on the neck. Since the necks are most commonly made of various types of wood which are not of uniform density throughout their extent, such compressional forces on the wood can produce undesired bowing of the neck at the weakest part of it. Furthermore, because of the required diameter of such rods, the amount of adjustability to counteract warping is limited because of the limited thickness of the neck in which the rod is positioned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 516, 717; 2,056, 474; 2,100,249; 2,460,943; 3,143,028; 3,416,339 and 3,901,119 also disclose structure disposed within necks of musical instruments for counteracting warping thereof.